Aaron/Underswap
Aaron is a monster that you encounter at Waterfall. He is swapped with Shyren. Aaron is a seahorse like monster. He has black hair, two black eyes, a mermaid like tail and he is wearing a leather jacket. If you hum a song for him in the pacifists/neutral route, he will start to feel better. In battle Appears with: * Shyren * Moldbygg * Flowey Aaron will attack with music notes from his head. These get faster and more ample every time he is hummed to. Strategy * To spare Aaron, he must be hummed to at least once. Quotes * .... .... toot .... 'Neutral' * Si re, si re si mi si mi '#1' * Si Fa Si Fa So Fa So Mi Re Re '#2' * Mi So Mi So Mi Si Mi La Si So '#3' * (aggressive tooting) '#4' * (final toot) #5 Flavor Text * Tone deaf.He's too ashamed to sing his deadly song. Check * Aaron'' hides in the corner but somehow encounters you anyway.'' Encounter * A talented singer, with a little help. after humming once * That's Aaron. He's your band-mate. after humming a few times * Smells like music. Neutral * Aaron'' thinks about doing karaoke by himself.'' Neutral * Aaron'' hums very faintly.'' Neutral * Aaron'' taps a little beat with his fins.'' Neutral * Aaron'' pretends to be a pop idol. ''Neutral * You wave your arms wildly. You are now vulnerable to sweat attacks. Conduct * You wave your arms wildly. The crowd eats it up. after humming a few times. * You smile. You ask to see Aaron´s smile, too. Aaron gets quieter. In the corner, Shyren nods her head approvingly. without humming / After humming only one time * You keep smiling. But nothing happened. #2 * You give a darling smile and a little wink. The crowd goes wild! after humming a few times * You hum a funky tune/sad song/jazz ballad. Aaron follows your melody. #1 * Aaron'' seems much more comfortable singing along.'' humming once * You hum some more. Monsters are drawn to the music. Suddenly, it's a concert... #2 * Papyrus'' is selling tickets made of toilet paper.'' humming twice * A hooded figure watches the commotion from afar. humming twice, if Sans is dead * You hum some more. The seats are sold out. You feel like a rock star. #3 * The crowd tosses clothing. It's a storm of socks. humming thrice * You hum some more. But the constant attention... The tours... The groupies... It's all... #4 * Aaron'' thinks about his future.'' humming four times * You and Aaron have come so far, but it's time. You both have your own journeys to embark on. You hum a farewell song. #5 * Aaron's voice gets raspy. 'HP' ' Main Story True Pacifist Epilogue In the Epilogue, Aaron is reunited with his missing friend, In the ending credits sequence, he joins Napstaton, Happstablook and Nice Cream guy on tour as Napstaton's back-up singer. Trivia * Aaron is named after and slightly based on a former roommate of Toby Fox ** Naming the Fallen Child "Aaron" during the name selection will prompt the response "...?". * Aaron is only the big seahore that have muscles. * If Aaron is hummed to 5 times, Madjick can be put to sleep one turn earlier than normal, mentioning that "You sing Aaron's song". * Aaron will sometimes utter the phrase "Si-Re Si-Re, Si-Mi Si-Mi" during battle, which may be a reference to "Si-Re Si-Mi" by Franco Godi. * Aaron is always encountered, even if the kill counter in the area is depleted. References * ↑ "You smile. You ask to see Aaron's smile, too. Aaron gets quieter. In the corner, Shyren nods her head approvingly. '''without humming / After humming only one time"- Aaron's Flavor Text Category:Underswap Category:In Battle Category:Aquatic Category:Minor Role Category:Minor Cast